charmed:Chris chronicles
by overlord susanoo
Summary: ignored by my family, magic hidden from me this is my tale my adventures that are my life i am Chris halliwell and i am a witch and if you are in my path you better move before you get destroyed changed future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Charmed or any of its characters

Charmed: Chris Chronicles

Chapter one

'Man my family is so sad it's funny' One fourteen year old Chris Halliwell thought sitting on the golden gate bridge looking out on Sanfransisco the reason he thought they were funny was the fact on how they tried to hide magic from Chris.

The thing was when Chris was born he didn't show any powers like the others so they thought he was powerless and once the thought of a normal Halliwell in the family his mother Piper had decided to hide everything magical from Chris trying to make him believe they were normal.

Somehow his mum had convinced the rest of his family to do the same thing so from the oldest to the youngest they had tried to hide magic existence from him by going to extremes like hiding his dad's family saying he was an orphan to a handyman and saying they had to go to a different school for some reason he never really listened.

What they did not know was that Chris had gotten the powers of orbing and telekinesis when he was five and both his mum's powers when he was seven Chris had noticed the weird things around him for a while and had decided that if they would have secrets and keep them from him he would keep secrets too. Chris also had several powers that no one else in the Halliwell family ever had gotten before and getting them had not been easy. Chris had to find a potion that took him to the demonic wasteland he had read about in the book and combine it with a spell and that was how he had gotten the powers from what he learned a demon named Balthazar had already killed the beast that lived there so all he had to do was pick up the powers from the vanquished demon.

Of course he had to be careful when his family was around and pretend to be ignorant of what they did but it allowed him to do his own activities without anybody watching over him.

Chris created an energy ball in his hand and grinned that was one of the countless powers he had absorbed while in the wasteland.

Chris orbed several blocks away from the manor and grinned he really wondered why his family never wondered why he didn't have whitelighter powers but they probably chose to ignore it form what he read up on his family they wanted to have a normal life.

That was another thing that truly baffled Chris why would anybody want to be normal it sounded like they wanted to be like everyone else and that was something Chris would hate.

"Wyatt got a new power" he heard his parents tell what he guessed were the other members of the family it was Friday and everybody came over to spend time with each other they said but Chris knew it was to train with each other and tell if they got a new power.

Chris really thought his family was rather foolish there could be any type of person listening in on them and that would be completely terrible.

While Chris knew the rules of the Wiccan witch his family practiced it did not mean he agreed with them and on what side they were on. Personally Chris would say he was neutral unlike his family who were on the light side Chris personally thought that he had the better deal since he did not have to worry about the Elders and their personal gain.

That was another benefit of having everyone think you had no powers the Elders did not watch over him and only weak demons came after him believing that it would be an easy kill and raise their reps and the upper level demons he hadn't encountered thought of him as a worthless challenge and didn't want the charmed ones and angry Halliwells after them for revenge.

Anyway back to Wyatt when Chris found out that his older brother was the reincarnation of king Arthur he was shocked he didn't really care because he had more powers than their precious twice blessed child it gave him a good laugh afterwards.

So as Chris turned the doorknob and opened it he heard them quiet down and he saw everyone there his mom, dad, brother and sister Melinda and his cousins and aunts and uncles.

"Um Chris how much did you here?" his uncle Henry questioned him.

"Nothing why was I supposed to hear something?" Chris questioned him and watched as they all seemed to go from panicky to relief.

"No I am just being weird it's nothing to worry about" he replied and everybody faked a laugh which made Chris wonder if he was the only one that could keep a secret in this family.

Chris had wandered into his room after a while and listened to the conversation he had heard that Wyatt had gotten Astral projection today which made Chris smirk he had gotten that three years ago and could astral project into different elements as well

"That was close Chris almost heard us" he heard his uncle Coop say which made Chris frown he didn't really care for Coop he just got on his nerves too much.

"I don't know why we just don't tell Chris about everything" His cousin Prudence said and was about to walk up stairs only to find herself grabbed by her mum and aunts.

"We can't do that Chris has a normal life away from demons and all this madness and we should let him keep that innocence" his Aunt Paige said and Chris had to stop himself from laughing and alerting them he was there didn't they ever wonder why demons didn't attack them.

"Exactly and that is why we tell him you children go to a different school than him he just wouldn't fit in at magic school and be constantly bullied" his mum said and that made Chris frown he and his parents never did see eye to eye because they always neglected him for Wyatt when he was younger he cared but now he just had apathy for it.

Chris made a clone of himself to stay in his room and he orbed into the underworld his families self-righteousness made him angry even though he appreciated it who were they to hide things from him even if he hadn't of gotten his powers he could still cast spells and battle demons it was like his aunt Phoebe had forgotten that she had the weakest power in the beginning and still does and still vanquished demons. Chris just wanted to blow something up and he didn't care what it was currently at the moment. Suddenly he saw four demons come into his view and he could tell they were mid-level so he shimmered behind them a power he had stolen from a demon. That was another thing he and his family disagreed upon they believed only warlocks and demons stole powers for themselves and that made them evil Chris believed otherwise he believed that anybody can do it he had done it countless times to demons and warlocks before killing them.

There was another difference in his family they believed there was only good and evil and saving people and only using their powers to help people and not for them-selves but Chris he walked the line of grey he would do what he wanted with whatever powers he stole whenever he wanted to otherwise what was the point of having magic. That was one of the other reasons he didn't tell his family he had magic because they would either bind his powers or try and change him and when that didn't work they would try use magic to change how he became this way.

Chris had a plan for that he had managed to find a potion and combine it with his most creative spell it allowed him to never be tampered with by magic or changed and manipulated.

Chris created a fireball and an energy ball in the other and vanquished the first two and used electrokinesis to destroy the others. The reason he used those powers was so that anybody that was watching would believe that it was a demon who did it and that was why he took so many demonic powers so he could vanquish demons without them knowing who he was.

Chapter End

Chris's powers: Telekinesis, Orbing, Healing, Omnilinquism, Hovering, Levitation, Freezing time, Exploding , Pyrokinesis, Astral projections, Elemental astral projections, Cloning, Fireball, Energy ball, Shimmering, Telekinetic Orbing/Shimmering, Remote Orbing/Shimmering, Sensing/blocking, Invisibility, Shapeshifting

Wyatt's powers: Telekinesis, Orbing, Healing, Omnilinquism, Hovering, Levitation, Empathy, Shield, Hydrokenisis, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Astral projection, Sensing, Excalibur, Glammoring

Piper's powers: Molecular manipulation, Power of three

Phoebe's powers: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Power of three

Paige's powers: Orbing, Healing, Omnilinquism, Hovering, Astral projection Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Power of three

Coop: Time travel, Empathy, Hearting

Melinda: Freezing time, Cryokinesis

Prue: Telepathy, Empathy, Limited Levitation, Hearting, Telepathy Author's Note- the reason Chris is so strong is because of two main factors (1) he is the son of a charmed one and an Elder (2) he stole all types of powers from demons, warlocks and the demonic wasteland


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Charmed or any of its characters

Charmed: Chris Chronicles

Chapter Two

In the underworld in a cavern with hundreds of demons chained to a wall sitting on the thrown was Necron he was a power absorber and had collected powers and energy form beings all over the world he was an upper level demon that had been banished for trying to overthrow the source he unfortunately failed he was close but Necron just hadn't planned anything because he believed himself unbeatable and what was worse was that the source didn't vanquish him he had just claimed he wasn't worth killing and that was what made Necron mad.

Necron heard someone shimmer in and turned to destroy the bastard who dared to infiltrate his cave that or drain his powers but before he could do that he was blasted by lightning from the cloaked figure's hand.

"Try that again and you will be destroyed" The figure demanded and Necron for the first time in centuries was scared this person whoever it was had terrifying powers and he could feel that it was just the tip of the iceberg and that made him wonder why he was here. If he was here to kill him well than Necron was sure he was going to take the bastard with him so he created a fireball in his hand only for him to be choked telekinetically.

"Necron I have a job for you" the figure said and as Necron choked he agreed to whatever it was that the figure wanted he would do it without question.

"What is this so called job of yours?" Necron had questioned and the figure's eyes narrowed at that hidden demand and flung Necron into the wall.

"Don't ask questions it will let you live longer anyway I need you to attack somebody for me I don't care what happens afterwards but I need him out of the way" the figure said and Necron rubbed his throat which was extra sore.

"Who is this guy is he a witch or a demon or whitelighter" Necron questioned as he was usually sent after those types of people more it never really changed.

"The man's name is Coop and he is a cupid" the figure said and Necron was shocked he had never been sent after a cupid and the husband of a charmed one at that and it sounded like a challenge so he agreed but was curious about one thing.

"What do you need the cupid for he is the husband of a charmed one everyone knows this so what do I get" Necron demanded not letting some demon know that he was scared or intimidated because those signs in the underworld would get you killed and destroyed painfully.

"You don't need to know why just know I want the cupid's ring that is all you need to specifically know" the figure said and with that he flung Necron into the wall harder than last time.

"I told you don't ask questions now leaver" the figure raised his hand and forced Necron to be shimmered away.

The figure in the cloak changed shape from a man in his twenties back to the form of Chris Halliwell with a smirk in his face

"Everything is going according to plan" Chris said and orbed back to his room because he was tired but he had no clue what would await him when he orbed back into his room.

[Halliwell Manor]

Piper Halliwell was currently looking for Chris she had thought he was asleep since he had not gone down for breakfast Melinda and Wyatt were at the table with Leo eating pancakes and she wanted to wake Chris up because she had noticed he was acting distant and has been for a while.

She would have asked the others for help but Phoebe and Paige were busy and the kids didn't interact with Chris because they knew he didn't have powers and wouldn't understand what they were going through and that was when she heard the sound of orbing coming into Chris's room and she panicked wondering what was going on and if Chris was in danger she was sure shocked when it was Chris that orbed onto his bed and had laid there not even noticing she was there and tried to go to sleep.

Piper quickly left the room to wonder what was going on she had believed that Chris didn't have his powers or know about magic.

'If he has his powers why hasn't he told us and who has been teaching him' Piper thought and she realized that if Chris had his powers he would have to be trained with the others and that made her smile when she thought her family was getting back together she would wait until the others got back from magic school to tell them what happened.

'I guess Chris can go to magic school now with the others and we can tutor him to help him catch up to the others' Piper thought thinking that Chris would finally be able to open up to them again Chris had been very open when he was a toddler but when he became seven he had become more withdrawn and secretive.

It made her remember the Chris Halliwell that had come back to save his future and his family and she just guessed that Chris's powers came in later from him messing with the time stream. Piper was going to make sure nothing went wrong tonight when she and the others told Chris they had magic too she was sure that the reason Chris hadn't told them was because he was scared of what they would say and if they would consider him a freak.

The events that Piper would set in motion were going to be very annoying to Chris and he would very much wish that he had orbed into any other place or at a later time but as they say what's done is done.

Hours later when Chris came into the room he saw his Aunts and Uncles, his Mom and Dad and his brother and sister and his cousins Prudence, Penelope Phoebe's eight year old twin girls and Henry jr. , Conner and Katie his Aunt Paige's children Conner and Henry jr. are thirteen and Katie was seven. He could see they were watching him and his mom was smiling at him in a very weird way.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that" Chris said and he watched his mom and dad walk up to him and said the several words Chris never wanted to hear from them and they were

"Chris we know you have your powers" and Chris eyes widened so slightly that they didn't even notice did they know what he did and what he was planning Chris didn't know and he was going to see how much they knew before he acted otherwise all his planning would have been pretty much for nothing. He stared at all of them in the eyes getting his performance ready and when he was he ready he pretended to be shocked and confused

"What are you guys talking about magic isn't real it's make believe pretend" Chris send and they all sent look of suspicion to Piper before she said

"I saw you orb into your room Chris where were you exactly" And Chris's would have slapped himself in the metaphorical forehead for doing something so foolish really didn't he normally sense if anyone was in a room in the manor before orbing into it.

Well after the long conversation that followed he was "Told" that his family had been witches who protected people for centuries and were one of the most powerful forces of good on the planet the charmed ones.

Chris already knew about the charmed ones business it had been one of the first things he researched after he first heard about them and was shocked when he learned that is was his own family because he had doubted the all-powerful charmed ones were the same neglectful parents he had and outsmarted again and again.

Then again it did sound a lot like them and when he first thought about it when he was ten it did make a lot of sense but he wouldn't say they were doing a good job of being the ultimate force of good they did vanquish upper level demons but only when they attacked either their innocents or people they knew that was the only real time they hunted for demons. They also talked about magic school a place Chris already knew about but avoided because of who might see him there but he decided to ignore that and focus more on the word in between the lines.

Since he was being forced to study and go to school with them he was going to be watched more and once the no good Elders where informed he would be watched as well so it was like he would be constantly spied upon and that made him frown.

Chris groaned mentally they had moved on to the discussion of personal gain the one rule Chris always broke he personally hated that rule who were the Elders to tell him what to do with his magic he would do as he well pleased with it and that made him remember what he was planning on the Elders and that made him happy again.

Just when Chris was about to say something he sensed demon shimmer in and he felt Necron shimmer in behind Coop which made him grin.

There were twenty demons in the manor and that made them question Necron's intelligence attacking when all the Halliwells were home and attacking them where they are the strongest it was things like this that made wonder if Demons were actually smart or just brute force to be used and destroyed.

Chris had flung two demons to the side to deal with he had saw Wyatt draw Excalibur and stab a demon only to get blasted in the back by a fireball but he was saved by a telekinetic wave from Connor who was vanquishing his own demon.

Chris could see that the adults were done with their demon and had one frozen that they planned to interrogate and were coming to help the others there were only five demons left and Chris knew he couldn't let them get vanquished they were part of his plan so he remotely shimmered them out of here and unfroze the other one when they weren't paying attention.

"Where did they go" Piper questioned annoyed

"Wherever they went were finding him those bastards took Coop" Phoebe said angry that they couldn't get any answers most of the others in the room were so blinded by anger that they didn't notice Chris create a clone and shimmered out of the room letting Chris's clone take his place.

[Underworld]

Chris had put on his signature black cloak that he wore when he was in the underworld and transformed into the form he had been when he had last seen Necron he would have glamoured into that form but transformation was a lot harder to see through

Chris shimmered immediately to Necron's hideout and watched as he separated the cupid and his ring and was extremely happy part one of the plan was coming to fruition and soon everything would work out as well.

Chris walked out of the shadows and had the hood up covering his face incase Necron used his powers to look past his transformation and held out in wait for the cupids ring only for the demon to throw a fireball at him that he redirected at the wall and had a frown under that hood.

"So you have decided to betray me Necron" Chris said as he readied a vanquishing potion he had been prepared for this he knew he couldn't trust the demon but he turned invisible when he heard the sound of orbing coming here and saw that it was his family which made him sigh it was like they had a tracker on him and were following him around.

They had vanquishing potions as well it seemed and this was as far as Chris observed he knew what they were going to do and how it would end well there was one less person who knew about him it seems and that was a good thing but something pissed Chris off to the extreme his brother had taken both the cupid and the ring right before they orbed out and as he became visible the anger in him was so much that he threw a huge fireball at the wall before he calmed down now that he had lost the ring it seemed that he was back to step one and that annoyed him to no end but it didn't matter it would all work out in the end Chris reassured himself.

Without the Cupid's ring things might have gotten more difficult but his goals were still possible he just needed a new power source and with that Chris orbed to his room.

[Hours Later]

Chris was laying on his bed with his face in a normal looking book but the content were anything but normal after he had left his family when they had decided to finish that talk after they got Coop.

Shaking his head of those thoughts Chris went to sleep and with the latest entry only had one word in bold letters underlined and it was the word Avatar.


End file.
